Conspiracy Theory, Part 2
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 6 | Episode = 7 | Airdate = December 12, 2017 | Viewers = 1.74 million | Writer = Michael Zara | Director = Anthony Hemingway | Guests = | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 6 }} As the squad investigates the mysterious death of a second woman related to the Tackles case, a new theory materializes. Meanwhile, Sharon faces a health setback and Gus reacts unexpectedly to Rusty’s partial solution to their ongoing relationship problems. The Victim * Bonnie Pearl, lawyer representing women who are oppressed. She was shot in the head while driving her vehicle. When her body was found, she was wearing a fake pearl necklace, even though it was supposed to be her "signature". She was representing multiple waitresses who were wrongfully terminated from Tackles restaurants at the age of 30. Later revealed to have known about Vanessa Blaine's rape and was reportedly a mother figure for her. Bonnie had also tracked down three other women who were raped while employed by Tackles. * Vanessa Blaine, one of the waitresses who were terminated from Tackles. Feels that there isn't enough money in the world to compensate what happened to her and did not want to settle the case for money like the other waitresses. Found dead in her house with signs of a struggle. Was revealed to have been raped by someone she knew and trusted which caused her to try to commit suicide. The Suspects * Craig Curtis, owner of a restaurant chain called Tackles which uses scantily clad young women as waitresses although their contracts specify that they are models so that Tackles can monitor their overall appearance, weight and age. All contracts for waitresses expire the day they turn thirty. Craig was accused of gang raping one of the cheerleaders at his college, making him the prime suspect of Vanessa Blaine's rape. He had a solid alibi for Vanessa's rape but knew about it and did not report it to the police. * Stan Pearl, son of Bonnie. Associate at Bonnie's law firm and sole beneficiary to Bonnie's assets. Considers his mothers death as a news opportunity for himself. * Eric Walsh, film director who undressed in front of his movie crew and cast and wanted his female star to strip naked for a film scene. Currently drives an Uber because Bonnie cost him everything he owned and destroyed his marriage. He has also been in a directing jail for the past five years. Vandalized Bonnie's property, multiple times. Evidence Bonnie Pearl murder investigation * Two shots fired from a .38 Special revolver, one round was copper jacketed and one was solid lead, suggesting two weapons and two shooters. Only one of the bullets hit the victim, Bonnie Pearl, striking her above the nasal cavity, killing the victim instantly. ** Firearms analysis later discovered that both bullets were fired from the same weapon, scrapping the multiple shooters theory. * Purse was stolen but the victims signature pearls were left on her. The pearls were later discovered to be fake by Det. Paige. * The night of the murder, Bonnie was negotiating with Greg Curtis about a possible settlement for wrongfully terminated waitresses from his Tackles restaurants. Afterwards, she had dinner with her clients. * Acts of vandalism toward Bonnie Pearl by Eric Walsh, including spray painting Bonnie's front gate, going through her trash cans, keying her car, slashing her tires, and draining her pool. * MCD detectives consider Stan Pearl to be just dumb enough to lead a gun with different bullets and, even though it was midnight, Bonnie would have definitely stopped for him. Stan is also Bonnie's sole heir, inheriting his mom's whole estate, including her law practice. Stan also has an apartment just down the road from his mothers murder site. * Bonnie's call logs from her law firm which are written in code. Dozens of calls about Tackles with only the designation of "Burbank/Dallas". ** "Burbank/Dallas" was later identified as Vanessa Blaine, one of the waitresses Tackles terminated. Vanessa Blaine murder investigation * Found dead in her house with signs of struggle. She was tasered multiple times so she was unable to defend herself. * Her phone and laptop were stolen along with her purse, same as Bonnie Pearl. * She was raped by someone she knew and trusted about a month before she was terminated from Tackles. She had previously tried to commit suicide because of the rape. * Taser marks on her back match those of the security guards employed by Tackles, but a specific taser can not be accurately determined to be the weapon that was used. Case Progress Guest Cast * Chris McKenna (Craig Curtis) * Fran Kranz (Stan Pearl) Recurring *Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace) Locations Episode Notes Sharon Raydor *While at the crime scene at the beginning of the episode, Sharon appears to experience a dizzy spell, resulting in Provenza having Andy come and take her home. *Later, in the murder room, Sharon is seen discreetly taking some form of medication related to her illness with Andy's help. *Sharon expresses worry about her future and starts making plans for the worst-case scenario by asking Andy to look after her children if something goes wrong as she prepares to see a new doctor. Gus *Outside of Major Crimes, Rusty and Gus meet up and Rusty provides Gus with the settlement he was able to get out of Aiden. In the process, Rusty reveals that Gus was not the first person Aiden victimized. *The two briefly argue over Rusty's actions before Gus finally admits that he slept with Aiden twice, the second time only because he didn't know how to say no. Rusty continues to display intense hurt at Gus' actions and leaves. *After Rusty ignores Gus' many calls and texts, Gus visits him outside of the PAB where Gus reveals that he knows that Aiden told Rusty about the real reason he was taking Gus to Napa with him. Though Rusty and Gus make it clear they still love each other, Rusty isn't sure if he can trust Gus anymore. Rusty admits that if he could forgive Gus, he would, but he doesn't know how. Rusty *Aside from his issues with Gus, Rusty is revealed to have recently graduated college in just three years time. During the episode, he gets his diploma in the mail that he shares with Sharon and Andy. Rusty now faces three years of law school. Trivia *Leo Mason reveals that the LAPD's stun guns are about 10 years out of date, stating that technology advances faster than the departments budget. *While arguing with Gus, Rusty mentions his past on the streets. Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6 Category:Episodes